


Rain

by MiirnaRuth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiirnaRuth/pseuds/MiirnaRuth
Summary: Steve siempre está pensando en cuidar de Tony, incluso si están enfrascados en una discusión.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, al igual que mi anterior historia, esta es una breve narración también inspirada en un tierno fanart que les dejaré al final.

 

* * *

 

 

Hacía un rato que las voces se habían elevado, y que las bromas dejaron de ser sarcásticas. Tony comenzaba a ofuscarse y su cabello estaba ligeramente revuelto, por pasar sus manos por él, en un vago intento de mantener la calma. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca en la boca, mientras escuchaba, sin oír realmente, los argumentos que exponía el Capitán América frente a él, pensando en qué responder para cerrarle la boca.

 

Steve no reparó en que el grupo de vengadores se disolvió a su alrededor, optando por regresar al interior de la base, dejándolo a solas con el hombre de hierro, muy sumidos en su discusión. Tampoco percibió el lejano pero potente trueno que resonó a la distancia, hasta que una pequeña gota de lluvia chocó contra su mejilla. Alzó la mirada, de la molesta expresión en el rostro de Stark y entonces se percató de que el clima había cambiado. El cielo estaba negro y amenazando con soltar todo lo que contenía.

 

Anthony Stark seguía empeñado en darle con la contra a Rogers, rebatiendo hasta la opinión más inofensiva de su conversación, que hace rato dejó de ser conversación, convirtiéndose más en un debate. Notó que el rubio frente a él se distrajo y eso también lo exteriorizó como un reclamo. No puedes distraerte en medio de una discusión con Tony Stark.

 

Sin interrumpir la disertación del moreno, el soldado tomó el escudo que reposaba sobre su espalda, usándolo como un improvisado paraguas, cubriéndolos a ambos, en el momento preciso cuando la lluvia se desató, mojando el césped a su alrededor. Tony no quiso agradecer el gesto, aunque odiara mojar su cabello y, en serio, estuviera agradecido. Steve, sin inmutarse por su falta de modales, continuó la discusión, argumentando en su defensa, guiando sin palabras al hombre hacia la entrada de la base de los vengadores que estaba a unos siete metros de distancia.

 

En el interior, tras las paredes acristaladas, el equipo en pleno los observaba, comentando entre ellos.

 

\- Son tan torpes… - se burló el Dios del trueno.

\- Desde aquí se le ven las ganas que se tienen – añadió Clint, codeando a Sam Wilson a su lado, quien chasqueó la lengua en reprobación.

\- Ese par terminará matándose si no consiguen un cuarto antes – esta vez fue Natasha quien opinó.

\- Sólo es cosa de tiempo – los justificó Bruce, recibiendo la mirada de todos sus colegas – Algunas cosas tardan en darse, pero cuando se está destinado a estar con alguien… siempre pasa.

 

Un incómodo silencio se instauró entre ellos.

 

\- ¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado! – interrumpió Barton – Si alguien te gusta, sólo debes decirle y ver si te corresponde o te da una patada en el culo. Fin del asunto – la viuda negra asintió a su lado, dándole la razón. Incluso Thor parecía estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

 

El silencio regresó, y las miradas se volvieron al exterior, donde la pareja de superhéroes continuaba su acalorada discusión, deteniéndose a ratos. Aun así, Steve Rogers, jamás dejó de proteger a Tony de la copiosa lluvia que caía. Tal vez sus bocas estuvieran diciéndose cosas negativas, pero sus cuerpos hablaban por sí mismos, demostrando lo mucho que se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

 

[El fanart que inspiró esta historia]

**Author's Note:**

> ¿No es tierno, que a pesar de estar molestos, se cuiden el uno al otro? 
> 
> Déjenme su comentario y un Kudo, para saber si les gustó.


End file.
